The present invention relates to a mail box which has a conventional hood and tilt-type inlet, but in which the hood is hinged to the frame and the frame is adapted to receive a removable receptacle. The hood can be locked in closed position where it prevents removal of the receptacle from the frame. When unlocked and opened the hood permits the receptacle and its contents to be removed and placed in a collection truck, without other handling of the contents.
When collections of mail are made from mail boxes in various locations, indoors or out, the collector normally has to open the box, grasp the pieces of mail by hand and place each hand-full in a mail sack, usually resting on the ground. The mail is necessarily exposed more or less to wind, rain, snow or other weather conditions and pieces may be wet or blown away, requiring immediate pursuit and retrieval. Small pieces of mail in dark corners of the box may be entirely overlooked during one or more collections, particularly at night or under stormy conditions. The mail sack itself must be of sturdy construction but should not be heavy enough to add substantially to the weight of the contents, the total weight being subject to a recommended or required maximum.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a mail box, particularly of the large freestanding type, wherein a receptacle is removably contained in the base frame, being locked in place by the cooperation of a hinged hood portion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a receptacle which is of durable construction and vandal-resistant but light enough to be handled readily when full.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a mail box wherein the hood lock assembly includes means to initiate the opening of the hood when the lock is operated.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide certain improvements in the form, construction, arrangement and materials of the mail box whereby the above named and other objects may effectively be attained.
Trash cans with removable liners are well known and certain wall-type mail boxes, such as post office "drawers" include a receptacle in an enclosure, but the structure disclosed and claimed herein appears to embody features which give it special utility for its intended purpose.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.